Why She Loves The Rain
by Pirate-chan
Summary: Edward Elric remembers the times that led up to her being called the "Rainbow Alchemist" not that she ever became a state alchemist ... what happens when they meet again for the first time in a long while?


A/N: T^T plz forgive my timeline being incorrect… I tried hard to make numbers work to come up to correct calculations, and correspond correctly to the manga/anime correctly buttt, avec moi, that doesn't always seem to want to work out correctly….

-also, I apologize for any problems you may find in the story…I wrote it back in like, the 7th grade…I'm now a tenth grader…. Lol

_**Disclaimer**_:I, sadly, do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, my friends would be super jealous of me~~ and my school's anime club would even more awesome-tastic than it already is~

------

Why She Loves the Rain

-An Ed Elric One Shot-

Everyone is running crazy in circles all around Central. They say the man with the 'X' shaped scar on his face that the military dubbed 'Scar' has a sidekick, a collaborator, a partner. There's a catch though, but there's always a catch isn't there? Nobody knows him/her, for they wear a mask to conceal their identity, but I know who _she_ is…

Her name is Samantha Hughes or Samma for short. Yeah, she's the deceased, and well missed, Maes Hughes oldest daughter. Since the military doesn't know who Scar's 'partner' is, they call her Rainbow because after she kills a state alchemist, she leaves a rainbow of blood behind.

Well, this is the story of the girl who murders state alchemists and why, the story of the girl whose hold on my heart, the famous Fullmetal Alchemist's heart has never lessened. Not once.

I first met her the third time I came back to headquarters. Hughes was visiting, and his daughter Samma had begged him to take her with him, so he did. Just after I stepped into Headquarters, he spotted me and over-reactedly (like he always does when it comes to his daughters) introduced me to her.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Ed!!!!" I heard Lieutenant Colonel Hughes call out to me.

I groaned. _"Why did Al have to go check into the hotel? Why did he leave me to suffer Hughes' wrath, and the stupidity-slash-over cockiness of Lieutenant Colonel Mustang?? Why me?? Why oh why me?" _I thought as Lt. Colonel Hughes rushed over, dragging someone, a girl, who looked like she wasn't even going to bother to escape from the man's grip on her.

"Ed, I would like you to meet my darling daughter Samantha!!" he exclaimed, pulling the girl in front of him. Smiling, I put my hand out, and shook hers. "Hi, I'm Samantha, but please call me Samma!" she said. "Hi, I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, but just call me Ed" I replied, still smiling.

"Huh…" she pondered aloud, looking around the area.

"What?" I asked.

"My father said you had a younger brother, but I don't see him anywhere." She clarified.

"Oh, he's checking us into the hotel while I go report to Mustang… Wait, did you just say FATHER?????!??!?!?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, why?" she inquired, amazed by my reaction "My father is Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughs..."

"Well, he seems very protective and very doting…" I said in response.

She deadpanned "Yeah, but he's not so great at disappearing at times, because with out turning around I can tell you that he's around the corner eavesdropping on our conversation, hoping that A) you don't say anything mean and B) that we'd be compatible as friends."

She let out a sigh, and rolled her eyes, causing me to chuckle. "So do you think we're compatible as friends?" I ask her.

"Yeah, but I can't be positive until I know your favorite color, and favorite ice cream flavor….and until I meet your brother" she giggled.

"Well, okay, we can find my brother after I report Mustang; my favorite color is red, and my favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate chip cookie dough" I told her.

"COOL!! I love chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream too, but my favorite color is orange…"she beamed cheerfully "so, how about you go report to Mustang, and we'll meet up in about 15 minutes at the Duffy Family Ice Cream Shop, 'kays?"

"Sure," I said, nodding my head before turning to go report to Mustang "See you in a few Samma!"

"Yup!!" she called after me, before I suppose she was glommed-onto/hug-attacked by her father.

End Flashback

That was the first time I ever met her. I was twelve at the time, turning thirteen in a few months; she had just recently turned twelve, so age wise, we're separated by a year.

She was amazing… After we had gotten ice cream, we met up with Alphonse, and she understood immediately that our history had been a painful one and she did not pry into it, and Al and I were grateful for that.

About half a year or so later, Al and I were back at headquarters, and we decided to tell her our story.

When we told her, we tried to make sure it wasn't as scary, but she didn't care, and she didn't pity us, she told us _"Edward and Alphonse Elric, I am not going to show you pity, I'm sure you don't want any either, but I will do my best to be there if guys ever need some to talk to, and your past has made you strong, stronger in so many ways, and each time you look for the Philosophers' Stone, the bond you two have as brothers just grows stronger/" _Al and I treated her to some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream afterwards.

Three months later, Al and I were back, and Elicia was born. The Lt. Colonel had a field day, going crazy taking pictures of Elicia, and pictures of Samma with Elicia. I felt like I couldn't walk down the street with out Hughes shoving pictures in my face. It was crazy, but I was glad that she was so happy, and that Al didn't have to worry about being an empty, walking and talking amour around her. It made me so happy.

Another three months later, she got her father to pull some strings so that she go to the library with me while I was there.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Ed?" she asked, coming over to our table with a new book "what are you and Al going to do when you are restored to your original bodies?"

I put my book down and leaned back in my chair, thinking "I don't know, I guess we'll build a house in Resembool and live there, after I quit the military of course. Needless to say, Al and I will come visit you."

"Will I be able to visit you in Resembool?" she asked, dragging her chair next to mine.

"Naturally, and Al and I will have a bedroom in our house just for you" I smiled.

She smiled back at me and went back to reading and doodling on her paper in between notes.

I was lenient to having her with me because I wanted some company, and two months ago she asked me to teach her alchemy, after she got permission from her father obviously. She caught on really fast, and she can make/do little things, but her weakness are the alchemic circles, for she doesn't really get the difference between most of them and why there can't just be 1 to 3 circles instead of the millions.

It made me happy to be able to spend so much more time with her, she's basically my best friend, but I think I may be getting a crush on her…

End Flashback

She was a great student, and learned so quickly. Over the course of my visits she became great, but I made her promise me to not join the military, and she obliged.

Three years later, her father was murdered. She's fifteen now and I'm sixteen. I remember that on my last visit before Hughes died, he made me promise to keep her safe, because he felt that for some reason, soon, something was going to happen to him.

They were so close; she was her father's child while Elicia was her mother's. His death hurt her so much, and it was something I couldn't protect her from. She went from being a bubbly person, always naturally found as the center of attention to a quiet person found in the background.

FLASHBACK

I watched as the casket was lowered into the frozen ground. Al was standing a few yards behind me, and I was holding onto Samma. She was huddled into my side.

"Ed? I-I-I can't cry anymore," she whispered, her voice cracking "my tears are all gone."

I pulled her close to my body and hugged her tight, feeling that if I let go of her, I would lose her. "It's going to be okay, I promise. Life won't be the same with out him, but I know he would want you to be happy."

She sniffled, but nodded into my shoulder. I turned my gaze from her to look at the Brigadier General's tombstone. Yeah, he was promoted up…Mustang isn't too pleased about that, but he relented seeing as he was such great friends with Hughes.

_"I'm going to miss his smiling face around every corner, and him attacking me with pictures of his family" _I thought to myself _"I just hope Samma is able to recover enough though, she was so close with him….Man Hughes, you made me promise to protect her, but I couldn't protect her from the pain of your death."_

End Flashback

Al and I got to central two days ago, and when we heard about this Rainbow person and how the kill, I connected it straight to Samma and her alchemy style.

FLASHBACK

"Hey Ed!! Watch this!!" Samma called out to me. We were at the park relaxing after sparring a little.

She drew out an alchemy symbol and clapped her hands together, the pressed them to the ground. Then, out from the ground a beautiful, and perfect, rainbow formed. I was amazed.

"When did you learn to do that?" I asked, in shock.

"Well, I practice when you're away, and I was messing around with alchemy symbols, and I made a rainbow!" she said excitedly.

End Flashback

After that, she would frequently mark anything she made via alchemy with a little rainbow.

"I'm going out Al, I'll be back in a little bit" I told Al as I put on my jacket. "Alright, brother." Al nodded and went back to reading.

As I stepped out of the hotel, it began to sprinkle out, reminding of something Samma had once told me. _"I love the rain, Ed."_ She never explained to me why she loved the rain though, and every time it began to rain she would go out and dance in it, sometimes dragging me with her.

I began to walk, not knowing where I was going, just letting my feet take me wherever they led me.

Soon, I came to Samma's and my secret place in the park where we would normally hang out after sparring, etc.

Suddenly I felt something or some one kick me. I quickly turned around, and saw a girl wearing a rainbow colored mask, and I sighed and stood up.

"Hi Samma" I said morosely. She stood up from her ready-to-strike pose.

"Edward?" She asked moving closer to get a better look. "What are you doing here?" Her voice got sharp.

"Looking for you" I replied.

"Well, you found me, so what do you want from me?" she said crudely.

"I want to know why you're killing State Alchemists" I stated bluntly.

"Because, they're dogs of the military, and the military shows no concern, shows no care, and is a blood thirsty monster, and it _will_ kill any one who gets in the way of the Führer, who _is _evil, so anyone working for him, under him, and with him must be the same, even if they don't know it. So, I won't stop until I kill who killed my father and kill the Führer" She screamed at me as it began to down pour.

Suddenly, she fell to her knees, and began laughing, but not an evil laugh or even a happy laugh, it was a melancholic laugh. "Man, what have I become Edward? We used to read in the newspapers about the man nicknamed Scar, and I'd say 'Edward Elric, I want you to be very careful and at least _try_ not to run in to Scar' and then you'd let out a chuckle and say 'Ha, if I run into this guy, I'll just beat him up' and then we'd look at each other and laugh our heads off" she whispered, tears pouring down her face mixing with the rain which was steadily falling down onto us, lavishing the eathen ground with it's gift from the heavens above. I just stood there and gazed at her, knowing that this is my fault for letting Hughes get involved in my problems. She wouldn't have done this if her father was still alive.

"This is entirely my fault…"I trailed off softly, causing her to look up confused.

"Wha-what is?" she asked.

"It's all my fault for letting your father get all caught up in my screwed up problems, and for that he was killed, no not killed, he was murdered. If I didn't let him help he would still be here, and you wouldn't be as you are now…" I explained sadly, hating myself.

Samma looked up into the sky, tears still cascading down her face. "You know what Edward? The reason I love the rain so much is because you can be out in it crying, and nobody would ever be able to tell. It's a cover to hide a sad fate, sometimes being able to help wash away the pain."

She slowly but surely stood up, and wiped her face with her wet sleeve. Somehow we were standing in front of each other now, but I don't know how because I don't remember walking over to her or seeing her move towards me, but I did know something.

"Samantha Hughes," I brought her into an embrace "I'm so sorry about--" I never got to finish my sentence because her lips crashed on to mine, silencing me.

"Edward, you have no reason to apologize. My father put his neck in to deep in everybody's business, so there was no surprise that he did so with your troubles, and I was so lost after his death that I didn't know what to do with myself, but to get revenge on the military for not paying attention to what happens with in it's own walls, and to get revenge on the Führer for not caring who dies for as long as he could use them while he could" she murmured "so I never want you to blame yourself for my father's death and what his death did to me."

"But I can blame myself for loving you" I smiled.

"That you can blame on yourself" She smiled back before I claimed her lips for my own.

Fast Forward

It's been years since that very day, and so much has happened, but Samma and I will never give up on what we believe in, and with each event or relationship grows stronger and stronger.

---

A/N: Mucho Gracias for reading my fic!

Okay, so Pretty Please review! I need reviews! Anything! Please! Otherwise, my friend will make me look horrific…so pleaseeeee *gets down on knees* *begging position* pwetty pwease with a chewwy on towp? (I don't normally even bother asking for reviews, b/c although they are nice to have, I know it gets bothersome to be asked for reviews).


End file.
